Haven City
Haven City is a dystopian city-state in the Jak and Daxter universe, home to are large population of citizens. The city acts as a prominent location in most of the Jak and Daxter series. History The Great House of Mar Haven City was founded by the legendary hero, Mar, who constructed the Eco shield wall and hid the fabled Precursor Stone in his tomb to protect it from the Metal Heads. Mar also built a massive weapon powered by the Precursor Stone to crack open the Metal Head Nest, but he died before he could use it. Mar was buried under the city with the stone in a huge mausoleum. His descendants continued to rule Haven City for hundreds of years as monarchs, until King Damas came to power. Damas was overthrown by his lieutenant Baron Praxis, who banished him to the Wasteland. Damas's son, Mar, the rightful heir to the throne of Haven City, was kidnapped by Count Veger. Baron Praxis The Baron ruled Haven City as a tyrant for an unknown number of years. His regime included the High Council (also known as the City Council) with Veger as its chairman and several government departments such as the Ministry of Extreme Labor all of which were functioning under his personal control. Praxis also founded the Krimzon Guard, a red and yellow uniformed military police force, who patrolled streets of Haven armed and ready to open fire at anyone disobeying his orders. After an unsuccessful attack on the Metal Head Nest, the Baron made a deal with Kor to supply Metal Heads with Eco, with their side of the bargain being that they would limit their attacks on the city to just enough to satisfy his continued rule. This was his method used to prevent an uprising. While his rule might be hard and brutal, he did keep the Metal Heads out. Nevertheless, he couldn't keep this up indefinitely, as there was only so much Eco and the shield wall had to be maintained as well, so the Baron developed two back up plans: the Dark Warrior Program and the Precursor Stone. Whereas the Dark Eco experiments inflicted on Jak proved unsuccessful (or so it seemed), the Baron was able to obtain the Precursor Stone and arrest most of the Underground resistance movement. He then struck a deal with the crime lord Krew who had constructed a Piercer Bomb, which the Baron intended to hide in the last shipment of Eco to the Metal Head Nest and remote detonate, cracking the Precursor Stone and releasing the energies within to destroy the nest, not realizing the Precursor Stone was so powerful it would destroy the planet in the process. Jak and Daxter managed to stop Krew at the Weapons Factory and destroyed the bomb along with him. Soon thereafter, the shield wall collapsed, initiating the Metal Head invasion of Haven City. Ultimately, its revealed that Praxis had a second Piercer Bomb hidden in the Construction Site. Before Praxis could destroy the stone he was killed by Kor, the Metal Head Leader. After the Baron's demise, his daughter Ashelin came to the throne as governor. Governor Ashelin The new governor purged the Krimzon Guard, combining them with former members of the Underground movement and headed by the former commander of both, Torn. This created the New Krimzon Guard, which was later renamed the Freedom League. Uniforms changed from red to blue armor. Membership of the City Council (which remained under Veger) was also opened to former renegade leaders, such as Samos. Count Veger, however, proved to be a serious threat to Ashelin's rule. Veger managed to influence the City Council to banish Jak to the Wasteland, as the people needed someone to blame for the still on going war in Haven City, which eventually caused the destruction of the Palace, which also in the process destroyed the northern sector of the city. The East Bazaar, Gardens, and South Haven Forest were taken over and became the Metal Head section of the city. Count Veger's leadership also resulted in the separation of the Freedom League forces between the Port in the South Town (under Torn's command), and New Haven to the north-east (headed up by Ashelin herself). Jak's returning to the city starts a chain of events which result in Ashelin stripping Veger of his titles and command and dissolving the City Council.The Freedom League emerged victorious from the War for Haven City. Currently Ashelin continues her rule as Governor in Haven City. Geography Haven City is located on the coast of a large continent with a mountainous terrain. It had over time expanded from the small Sandover Village site, to a massive walled and internally segregated metropolis with the Strip Mine and Drill Platform to provide power to the city's shield wall. In Jak II, Haven City is divided into four sectors by colored shield walls that can only be passed with a security pass of the same color. There were many landmarks in Haven City, most notably Haven Palace, the home of Baron Praxis and governing center of Haven City at the time, and the Mar Memorial Stadium, a huge sports arena in the north-west corner of the city. The Krimzon Guard police force were based in a red Fortress in the slums. Districts in Haven City included the Slums and Water Slums, home to the poor people and the lurkers, as well as the Underground HQ and the Oracle's Hut. The Industrial Section and the Port with factories, docks, the Power Station, Gun Course and the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, the Main Town in the north, the Bazaars and the Gardens surrounding Haven Palace. There was also a construction site. The War for Haven City In Jak 3 the Industrial Section was taken over by the rebelling KG Death Bots and West Bazaar was under an expanding Metal Head hold. The Palace was eventually destroyed by Mortar-Launchers fired by Count Veger amid the chaos in an attempt to gain entrance to the catacombs beneath the Palace. The Freedom League kept hold of New Haven, The Freedom League had managed to claim the Port in the south. But their forces were divided into the northern and southern fronts after the suicide attack. The Krimzon Guard held the Industrial Section and fortified it with three Shield Walls. Floating ominously high above the city was the KG War Factory, constructed to ensure the creation of more Death Bots far out of the reach of ground based assaults. The Metal-Heads transformed the remains of West Bazaar, Southern Gardens, and part of the Northern Gardens into an organic nest and built a massive Metal Head Tower. Partly due to the construction of the tower, the Main Town, Mar Memorial Stadium and the part of the Northern Gardens were destroyed, while access to the East Bazaar and Construction Site was cut off. The haven city ruins were full of dark makers and metal heads, possibly there to lead a surprise attack on the freedom league or just wanted to get there own chunk of the city.The Palace Ruins revealed the entrance to the Planetary Defense System through a series of Catacombs. If you look carefully in the jak 3 intro only 4 support towers were destroyed the remaining 2 were still standing but the metal ropes were teared off. Jak X By Jak X: Combat Racing, Haven City has been completely rebuilt and most of the uneven streets have been cleaned and redesigned. The maze-like Slums areas still exist in the north-east, but with a more aesthetically pleasing design. New Haven City has grown into the largest section in the city and has a new interior with a great similarity to the old Main Town. The city walls no longer surround the whole place, as open ocean can be seen from coastal sections. The Mar Memorial Stadium has been rebuilt, but isn't used for racing, and the Port and the Industrial Section have been expanded further with The Naughty Ottsel operating in South Town. It is obvious by this point in time that the Metal Head City, KG War Factory and all the enemies were eventually wiped out and everyone's favorite city from Jak II returns in this race track. Military Krimzon Guard Under the reign of Baron Praxis, the Krimzon Guard in red armor were the city's combined army and police force. There were also Elite Krimzon Guards who wore yellow armor and were tougher to take down. In Jak 3 the KG Death Bots are lead by Cyber Errol and supposedly form a deal with the Dark Makers. New Krimzon Guard When Ashelin became governor the Krimzon Guard briefly became the New Krimzon guard and then later, the Freedom League. It was mixed membership with Underground and Krimzon Guard members. Freedom League The current police force of Haven City, the Freedom League were called on to protect what was left of Haven City from the KG and Metal Heads. The war later ended with victory to the Freedom League. Wastelanders When Damas was banished to the Wasteland he built a city called Spargus. The citizens of Spargus are Wastelanders. The Wastelanders will defend and help any other Wastelander if they are in trouble or need help. It also appears as though they're in a constant battle with the Marauders. Notable Wastelanders are Jak and Daxter after going through trials, Sig,Damas and Pecker. Ashelin has the Wastelander amulet, but it is not known if she is in fact one of them, Defences A Shield wall protects the city in Jak 2, but fails before the end of the game. In Jak 2, an Alarm System will go off if you attack Krimzon Guards or if you kill a Civilian. In Jak 3 when you attack a Freedom League that freedom fighter will attack you, same goes for the Wastelanders. Trivia * In Jak 3, The Gardens Section where the crops were grown had been taken over by the Metal Heads, apparently because of the large amount of fresh produce grown there. Oddly though, nothing in the game mentions a food shortage. This is apparently because the Port can ship in supplies, as the submarine-cargo ships continue to occupy the Port. Category:Daxter locations Category:Jak 3 locations Category:Jak II locations Category:Haven City